Born To Try
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: Sesshoumaru e Narusegawa o que a uniao desses dois pode fazer. Essa é a minha primeira songfic espero que gostem.


Chovia forte naquele dia, tão forte quanto nos outros, só que nesse dia a chuva parecia mais cruel, talvez porque ela estava chorando sozinha mais uma vez...

- Não acredito que ele foi capaz de fazer isso comigo de novo - disse, uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos.

Era o dia em que eles estavam completando um ano de namoro, eles haviam brigado mais uma vez em dois dias...

Doing everything that I believe in   
Going by the rules that I've been taught   
More understanding of what's around me   
And protected from the walls of love

*****************************Flash Back***********************************

Tinham acabado de se mudar para aquele apartamento, porque ele não queria que ela continuasse naquela pensão, e tudo isso porque ele não a queria perto daquele garoto, tudo isso por puros ciúmes.

Ela estava contente apesar de ter que se separar das pessoas de quem gostava, tudo para ficar com ele, ele seu único e grande amor: Sesshoumaru.

Alguém estava batendo na porta, mas quem poderia ser, se o seu amado havia acabado de sair dizendo que voltaria mais tarde.

- Quem é? – ela disse ao lado da porta

- Sou eu Naru-sama, vim trazer uma caixa que você deixou na pensão! - respondeu uma voz masculina do outro lado da porta.

- Ah sim pode entrar Keitaro-kun! – ela disse dando um grande sorriso para o rapaz

All that you see is me   
And all I truly believe

- Arigatou, por ter trazido a caixa, eu iria à pensão amanha só para pegá-la, mas já que você a trouxe me poupou este trabalho. Não gostaria de se sentar? – disse a menina apontando para o sofá vermelho a sua frente.

- Sim...mas eu tenho que voltar logo eu não quero atrapalhar em nada mesmo porque o maior motivo de você ter vindo pra cá sou eu... - disse com a cabeça baixa.

- Não se preocupe Sesshoumaru vai demorar a voltar, e ele não tem com o que se preocupar você esta praticamente casado com a Shinobu – disse dando outro sorriso – a propósito como ela está? 

- Muito feliz com os preparativos para o casamento – disse olhando para ela – como andam as coisas com vocês?

- Bem, sabe como o humor de Sesshoumaru é inconstante – disse dando aquele sorriso – e como pode ver estou arrumando isso aqui, quero tornar este apartamento um lugar habitável antes que Sesshoumaru chegue, ou pelo menos arrumar um pouco mais.

- Precisa de ajuda? Se quiser posso dar uma mãozinha!

- Claro seria ótimo!

That I was born to try   
I've learned to love   
Be understanding   
And believe in life   
But you've got to make choices   
Be wrong or right   
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like   
But I was born to try

Enquanto ele tirava as coisas de dentro das caixas, ela pegava uma a uma e ia colando no lugar desejado, arrumando aos poucos seu novo lar, quando tudo terminou já era tarde da noite e estava perto de Sesshoumaru chegar, o único problema era onde ela colocaria as caixas.

- Onde eu posso colocar isso? – disse pensativa.

- Porque não coloca em cima da estante. Amanha de manha vocês podem descer com elas.

- "tima idéia, vou colocá-las ali e amanha peço a Sesshoumaru que as leve pra baixo.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não obrigada, posso fazer isso sozinha.

Enquanto ela subia na cadeira com a pilha de caixas na mão, ele a observava atento a cada movimento, preocupado com o jeito meio atrapalhado da menina. Quando ela estava terminando de colocar as caixas no topo, o seu pé deslizou na cadeira o que a fez cair nos braços de Keitaro que estava embaixo. Com o peso dela e o impacto da queda os dois caíram no chão, ele por cima dela.

No point in talking what you should have been   
And regretting the things that went on   
Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate   
Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture

Nesse momento a porta do apartamento se abre e é ouvida uma voz masculina.

- Boa noite, meu...O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI!?!?!?!? 

Era Sesshoumaru ele havia acabado de chegar, esperando encontrá-la sozinha, não naquele estado, não com ele.

- O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

- Acalme-se meu amor eu posso explicar...

- Não, não pode...ELE não deveria estar aqui, ainda mais quando não estou em casa...

- Não posso receber visitas! – disse exasperada.

- Claro que pode, mas em se tratando dele não pode, ainda mais quando esta sozinha...ainda mais se toda vez que ele chega perto de você esta nessas condições.

- Mas aquilo foi um acidente, ele só me...

- Não vou discutir com você na frente dele! – disse apontando com raiva para o garoto a sua frente.

- Acho melhor ir embora Naru-sama, não quero mais causar problemas – disse o garoto se dirigindo a porta.

- Acho bom mesmo!Feh! Ninguém vai sentir a sua falta aqui moleque! – disse Sesshoumaru com uma expressão de quem iria matá-lo se ele não saísse dali logo.

- Depois nos conversamos – disse o acompanhando ate a porta – Arigatou pela ajuda.

- De nada, itekimase.

- Não acredito que fez aquela cena toda Sesshy? 

- Não me chame desse jeito, podemos estar sozinhos, mas não quero que alguém como você me trate dessa forma.

- Alguém como eu? O que você quer dizer com isso? – disse a garota com angustia na voz.

- Quero dizer que por enquanto meu desejo é ficar sozinho, vou sair não me espere, não quando volto e SE volto – disse dando as costas para a garota.

- Se é assim que você quer, não posso fazer nada – disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

A resposta dela soou como uma facada no peito de Sesshoumaru não mais agüentando abriu a porta e saiu enquanto a menina caia de joelhos no chão aos prantos.

- Mas não era isso que eu queria...

And all that you see is me   
And all I truly believe

***********************************Fim do Flash Back***********************

Não fazia idéia de para onde estava indo, só não queria ficar perto dela pelo menos não por enquanto, queria por os pensamentos em ordem, esfriar a cabeça...

- Como ela pode fazer isso comigo? Eu a trouxe pra cá para tirá-la de perto dele. A idéia dos dois morando juntos naquela pensão não me agradava mesmo ela dizendo que me amava, eu não confiava nele. Como ela pode trazê-lo para dentro de casa...e...e...

Ele parou em frente a um beco sem saída e deu um soco na parede fazendo um buraco...

- Preciso me acalmar.

Ele olhou para o céu. Um raio acabava de cortar os céus anunciando que seria mais um dia de chuva daqueles. Antes que ele pudesse pensar mais uma vez, a chuva caia forte sem dó nem piedade. Saiu do beco e continuou sua caminhada pela rua...

- "timo era tudo o que eu precisava, brigo com o amor da minha vi... – ele parou de falar – eu realmente disse isso?

Ficou pensando em tudo o que aconteceu desde que a conhecera, realmente não podia reclamar de muita coisa, pois a garota fizera deles os melhores dias de sua vida desde então e chegou a conclusão que sim, ela era aquilo que ele pensara, o amor de sua vida, sua doce e atrapalhada Naru. Sim sua e de mais ninguém.

- Como pude ser tão burro – falou se lembrando do barulho que ouvira antes de entrar no apartamento – Sei que ela estava falando a verdade. Então porque briguei com ela? Por que a fiz chorar? Sei que ela chorou, senti o cheiro salgado de lagrimas.

Andava sem rumo no meio da multidão, pensando nela em como fazer para se desculpar, não deveria ter feito aquilo, mas aquele garoto o tirava do serio só em vê-lo perto da sua Naru perdia o controle.

- Preciso voltar pra casa, preciso voltar pra ela...

That I was born to try   
I've learned to love   
Be understanding   
And believe in life   
But you've got to make choices   
Be wrong or right   
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like

Ele caminha de volta ao apartamento, pensando em tudo e em como faria para conversar com ela. A tinha magoado muito. Chegou na frente da porta, respirou fundo e a abriu devagar.

But I was born to try

Entrou tentando não fazer barulho, ela não estava na sala, deveria estar no quarto, ao se aproximar senti o cheiro de lágrimas, ela estava chorando de novo e tudo por sua causa, tudo por puros ciúmes.

Ele abre a porta devagar, entra, olha para a cama, mas não a encontra lá, olha para a janela e a vê sentada, agarrada as pernas com a cabeça baixa chorando, seu corpo tremia por causa do choro incessante. Ele morria por dentro quando a via assim. Chegou perto da cômoda onde ela colocara o som, o ligou estava passando a musica que ela tanto gostava, com isso ela levantou o rosto, para encará-lo pela primeira vez percebia que ele estava ali.

All that you see is me   
All I truly believe   
All that you see is me   
And all I truly believe

- O que quer aqui? – disse em um tom que mostrava magoa e tristeza.

- Quero pedir desculpas. – ele disse sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção na voz, porem estava com a cabeça baixa.

Ela não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, ainda mais se aquilo estava vindo dele, não que Sesshoumaru nunca tivesse feito aquilo, mas era muito difícil para ele mostrar o que estava sentindo mesmo se fosse com ela.

- Pensa que com isso vai conseguir o meu perdão? – disse com a voz um pouco rouca por causa do choro.

- Não, mas posso tentar. – ele disse dessa vez a encarando de um modo como ela nunca imaginou que ele faria, ele a encarava com ternura.

That I was born to try

Ela o olhava incrédula de tais palavras e atos. E ficava se perguntando porque ele não fora sempre assim. Talvez porque não fosse natural pra ele mostrar o que estava sentindo.

- Então diga logo o que veio fazer aqui. – ela repetiu o encarando.

- Já disse pedir desculpar.

- E posso saber por que essa mudança tão repentina?

- Porque não quero perder você. – disse se aproximando dela devagar – Não quero tê-la longe de mim, a verdade é que não sei mais viver sem você.

- Mentira... – ela chorava, não conseguia se conter. Enquanto isso ele enxugava aquelas lagrimas teimosas, que manchavam aquele rosto tão conhecido e amado.

- Não, sabe que não é, não sou capaz de mentir pra você. – disse roçando seus lábios com os dela, suas respirações se misturavam, seus corações batiam rápido e em uníssono – Porque você é a pessoa quem eu amo e com quem quero me casar.

Essas últimas palavras a fizeram abrir os olhos com espanto, não acreditava no que havia acabado de ouvir. Ele havia dito que queria casar com ela...

I've learned to love   
Be understanding   
And believe in life   
But you've got to make choices   
Be wrong or right   
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like

- Sesshoumaru você est

- Estou dizendo que quero casar com você, isso é claro se você também quiser. – ele disse a olhando nos olhos enquanto a pegava no colo.

- Claro que quero...serei a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, se isso for verdade.

- Claro que é, só estou querendo selar o que sinto por você. Naru...

- O que? – ela disse no que pareceu um sussurro.

- Aishiteru – disse em seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que a depositava na cama, enquanto a cobria com o seu corpo.

But I was born to try   
Ahah Ohhh Hmmm Hey Yeah

Cinco anos depois…

- Como queria que as coisas fossem um pouco mais calmas por aqui. – disse uma Naru cansada do barulho que vinha dos vizinhos.

- Antigamente, era mais calmo – falou alguém atrás dela, que a abraçou pela cintura – Mas daqui a pouco piora, já que a nossa ventania vai chegar logo, logo – disse dando um leve sorriso.

- Eu sei. - disse se virando, para encarar aqueles olhos dourados – e porque não aproveitamos o tempo que temos para matar as saudades – disse enlaçando seus braços do pescoço dele.

- Tenho que admitir que você tem ótimas idéias – disse com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Engraçadinho – ela disse rindo enquanto ele a pegava no colo e a levava para o quarto...

But you've got to make choices   
Be wrong or right   
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like

- Ande venha me ajudar, ela não vai demorar a chegar e deve estar morrendo de fome – disse um pouco nervosa.

- Calma, vai dar tempo – disse ele abotoando a calça.

- Ela quando chega tem uma fome como eu nunca vi igual, aliás ela se parece muito com uma pessoa, que conheço sabe? – disse com ironia na voz, tentando abafar o riso.

- Muito engraçadinha, vamos antes que ela chegue.

A porta foi aberta como se um furacão tivesse acabado de passar por ali. E antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa uma menina de longos cabelos negros, pulava em seu pescoço.

- Boa tarde papai! – disse a pequena Rin não podendo conter o riso.

- Boa tarde pequena – disse ele também sorrindo o que só conseguia fazer com elas – Vai lá falar com a sua mãe, anda – disse a colocando no chão.

A menina correu para os braços da mãe, que a recebeu com muita alegria.

- Minha filhinha linda, como foi na escola hoje?

- Bem, eu gostei. Mamãe eu to com fome – disse a menina com um sorriso safado.

- Sabia que você ia dizer isso. A comida já esta pronta. Sabe o que eu preparei hoje?

- Não.

- Seu prato predileto. Ramen.

- Obaaaaaa – disse a menina dando um grande sorriso. O que fez com que Naru e Sesshoumaru rissem também, eles adoravam vê-la feliz.

- Agora vá lavar as suas mãos enquanto coloco o jantar na mesa – disse a depositando no chão, ao que a menina obedeceu prontamente, e correu para lavar as mãos.

- Não sei como ela pode gostar tanto de Ramen – disse ele ajudando a por a mesa.

- Talvez porque seja um prato delicioso e também porque o seu irmão a acostumou a comer, quando eles faziam aqueles acampamentos intermináveis – disse ela dando um sorriso.

- Você está muito engraçadinha hoje – disse ele dando um sorriso.

- Só estou feliz, será que não posso? – disse fazendo uma cara de choro ao qual ele não resistiu.

- Não só pode como deve, sempre estar assim – disse pegando no queixo dela e aproximando seus rostos – gosto de te ver assim sorrindo, feliz.

Ela apenas sorriu e deixou que ele a beijasse levemente. Quando ouviram os passos da menina voltando se separaram. Sentaram a mesa e comeram, como sempre sorriam, estavam felizes mais uma vez por estarem juntos ao final de mais um dia. Sesshoumaru olhou para as duas pessoas que ocupavam aquela mesa, as pessoas quem ele mais amava no mundo e ficou pensando que não seria capaz de viver sem as duas, já havia se acostumado com aquilo, eles as amava e nada mais importava. Era assim que queria viver pra sempre.

But I was born to try

FIM


End file.
